Lucifer's Angel Chapter 1
by ooka-chan
Summary: Sasuke meets the lead singer of Lucifer's Angel, a popular visual kei band, for the first time. He feels intimidated by the older vocalist. Yondaime also meets Tobi and Deidara, other group members of another band. (Parody of the anime/manga Naruto, all in the author's head. ;)


"That's not the way to do it," Yondaime said, kneeling down in front of a pale, dark haired boy of possibly ten summers. He reached out with his sun-kissed hand covered with fishnet gloves, and brushed the silky waves of bangs away from the boy's ink-black eyes. Sky blue cesspools regarded the boy with a curiosity to them. "Let me show you how…" He took the guitar from the boy and propped it onto his lap, sitting down beside him. Parting his knees and stretching his legs out, he positioned them so that the body of the guitar lay on his lap like a child in his parent's loving arms. Running his fingers gingerly along the strings he plucked it, letting the soulful murmur of metallic voices echo. His lashes fluttered as his eyelids became half-lidded slits. The music became one with his soul as his hands began to play the instrument. She was his tool, his pliant mistress. When he played her, she would become alive in his hands and give to him the ultimate gift of satisfaction.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched the man play his brother's guitar with such talent. Earlier he had rushed to the back room where all the instruments were placed at so that he could caress his lucky charm: Itachi's guitar. Sasuke's nerves always got the better of him but Itachi always promised that the guitar would bring out Sasuke's true voice if he only sang and let the music take hold of him. He hadn't noticed that someone else was in the room, smoking a Nevermore cigarette. They were expensive according to Itachi, and smelled sweet like ether and gardenia perfumes. The melody that this stranger was playing was a tribute to Howl's Lair, a brother band of Lucifer's Angels that recently split up. He couldn't help himself even though he had vowed to sing for no other person but Itachi. His pink lips parted slowly, hesitantly and shyly like a virgin opening herself to her promised. "_Lying so deep below/ Unable to feel the cold/ Locked in a dream battling against myself/ I search and fumble for your hand/ Only to find that your lifeless body is gone…_"

"Nice… Very angelic voice. You're Itachi's kid brother," Yondaime stated, ceasing the instrument. She hummed in vibrant complaints that gradually dulled into silence. His flaxen blond hair was spiked with gel and donned a dark leather jacket and skin tight jeans. He wore combat boots that were laced only to the ankles, pushed apart at the shins like tulip petals. Kohl-lined eyeliner rimmed the outer edges of his eyes, complimenting the thick lashes heavily splashed with mascara. He set the guitar down slowly and tentatively back into its case. "Nice to meet you," he said, his voice husky and slick with a wetness that sent shivers chasing down the dark haired boy's spine.

Sasuke couldn't suppress the shiver that caused his body to involuntarily react. He hugged himself, his long fishnet jacket barely concealing the paleness of his arms and the black tank top he wore underneath. He rose to his feet with his hands clutching the case of his brother's guitar. "Yes, but I am not a kid. I am almost thirteen," he countered hotly, still unused to be seen as 'Itachi's kid brother'.

Yondaime's chuckle was soft and buzzing with the vibrancy of life as he rose to his feet as well. "'Almost thirteen?'" he echoed. "Still a child compared to me," he said and shook his dark bangs from his eyes. "My name is Yondaime."

If he could scream, his voice would carry onto the next life. He had just spoken so rudely to the lead vocalist of Lucifer's Angels. His breath quickened as he closed the case shut and clipped the locks into place. "You can't be…" Sasuke said in a distant voice. He gulped, the single movement causing him to notice the way Yondaime watched his Adam's apple bob on his pale throat. "I mean… I am sorry," he quickly apologized. "I didn't know you were… I just don't like to be patronized," he added.

Yondaime nodded his head and rose to his feet slowly. His body moved with fluid motion, the fabric stretching over his skin barely hiding the muscular physique he hid underneath. "I can't say I know how that feels," he responded. "But you look like you'd be around his age…" he said thoughtfully, though quite low so that Sasuke only heard a soft mutter of incoherent babble.

Sasuke had to shyly lower his eyes. He hadn't meant to sound like he was really affected by it. He just didn't like to be patronized. Now that he looked back on things, Yondaime never once said his plain comment with any condescending tone to it. He felt the tiny little hairs on his cheeks bristle as crimson hues splashed over the pallid pigmentation of his skin. "I-I see then. I just… I better get going," he hurriedly said and left the room with his brother's guitar in his arms.

Yondaime watched the kid leave. He shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room. He was briefly stopped by Deidara and his apprentice band mate Tobi. He said nothing to the other blond but trained his gaze to Tobi.

The masked male seemed to notice his stare and glanced up at him quickly before throwing his hand behind his head. "Sensei! Is it me or is that really Lucifer's Angels' vocalist?" he said, his voice a whiny shriek.

Yondaime stood quietly, still assessing the 'apprentice' and ignored Deidara whose interest was suddenly captivated.

"Really? Yondaime?!" Deidara gasped, turning around to see the fair-haired lead singer of his favorite band. He gulped and slowly moved towards Yondaime as if in a trance-like state with hearts in his eyes if it were possible to suggest the fanaticism that he devoted to the singer. "I didn't know you were playing here tonight! Your band's not even on the script. Are you here to meet somebody?" he asked.

A flicker of annoyance crossed his handsome features as the blond approached him with such devotion it made Yondaime want to hurl. He forced a smile, the barely perceptible motion being just a twitch of his lips. "It is… None of your concern why I am here. Excuse me," he said with the monotone of a charismatic arrogance that only those in the higher ups in show biz could attain. He didn't brush past the other talento as he walked away, his eyes darkening to a sapphire void that glared at the 'apprentice' before he left.

Deidara was crushed. He fell to his knees and groaned. "Agh! Why do they always have to act like they're better just because they are veterans in this business?" he questioned to no in particular.

Tobi watched the vocalist leave, his hand moving away from the hidden bulge strapped to his side underneath his long trench coat. He turned his head to look at his 'sensei' and forced an annoying laugh. "Sensei! It's probably because he _has_ talent to back himself up!"

Deidara glumly looked at his 'apprentice' and nodded his head. "You're right. He does have the talent and the looks. Now I have to tell the others about this," he sighed and made his way towards the costume and make up stalls. "Come on, Tobi. I say we aim for the stars! Make this day better!" he cheered.

"Yes sensei!" Tobi managed to cheer with all the feigned happiness he could muster from his tensed body


End file.
